


Dada Imagines

by genderfluidkilljoy



Category: Every Snowflake is Different (Music Video), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Father!Frank Iero, Father!Gerard Way, Father!Mikey Way, Father!Ray Toro, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puns & Word Play, Uncle Frank Iero, Uncle Gerard Way, Uncle Mikey Way, Uncle Ray Toro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluidkilljoy/pseuds/genderfluidkilljoy
Summary: Yes,, the title is bad word play based off my second Favorite My Chem songThis is a series of stories based off the idea of 'if the My Chem members your father'
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero & Mikey Way, Frank Iero & Ray Toro, Frank Iero & Ray Toro & Gerard Way & Mikey Way, Gerard Way & Mikey Way, Ray Toro & Gerard Way, Ray Toro & Gerard Way & Mikey Way, Ray Toro & Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Dada Imagines

Hi! I'm a sad lonely teen with Daddy issues so here's a series of stories where members of My Chem are your Father!

You can leave requests in the comments and I'll try to do as many as I can!

(Please don't request anything with Bob Bryar please)

Rules:

-Don't's-

No Incest

No Boob Bryar

No Suicide (Self Harm is ok)

No nasty comments if the reader calls their dad "Daddy" or else I will Rise up my army of rats (including Frankie) to come and chew up all your left shoes

This is Not a Daddy Kink thing so please don't request that

-Do's-

Killjoy universe

Trans!Reader

Baby!Reader

Male!Reader

Single Father Imagines

Ship Parents (e.x. Frerard, Rikey, so on and so on)

Gender-swapped characters

Anything that's not in the Don't section

I'm gonna try my best to make this gender-neutral and I will specify the Gender in the notes beforehand if needed :)

Please enjoy the book and I'm always grateful for feedback!


End file.
